In industry there is a continuing demand for improved fluid couplings of relatively low cost and which can be assembled with a minimum of labor, the fluid coupling assemblies in turn having satisfactory performance characteristics. It is also desirable that such fluid couplings can be readily assembled in tight quarters. For example, in the automotive industry, it is necessary to connect fluid lines to an automatic transmission, the fluid lines in turn being connected at the other end to a cooler disposed within the header of a radiator. When connecting the fluid line to the transmission, it is frequently necessary to work in very close quarters requiring excessive labor time. While present fluid line to transmission couplings perform in a satisfactory manner, once assembled it is also frequently difficult to disassemble such fluid lines from the transmission, particularly after a car has been in service for some time and parts have become corroded due to galvanic action. Therefore, it is desirable that a coupling be developed for such installations which will perform in a satisfactory manner, which coupling can be disconnected after assembly, and additionally which can be assembled with minimum labor time. It is also desirable that such a coupling be of relatively low cost.